


Halloween

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Halloween Fics 2018 [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: ITS NOW HALLOWEEN BITCHES GET UR WITCHES GET UR SHIT AND GO OUTSIDE AND GET SOME CANDY





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> ITS NOW HALLOWEEN BITCHES GET UR WITCHES GET UR SHIT AND GO OUTSIDE AND GET SOME CANDY

"Wake up."

John groaned, turning in his bed, closing his eyes tighter. He felt something nudge him in the side, "What?" He asked, still half asleep. 

"Guess what." 

"Smitty, what the fuck do you want?"

"Its Halloween." Smitty whispered excitedly. John sighed, turning around to face the man. "It's also 3 am," John whispered back, "Why are you awake?"

Smitty shrugged, "Halloween."

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, it's Halloween, please sleep?" John said, pulling Smitty closer to him. 

Smitty nodded, "Will we do something for Halloween?"

"Yeah if you shut up." John replied, closing his eyes.

Smitty nodded again, resting his head on John's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
